Activist Judge
Liberal, communist, freedom-hating, Blame America First Crowd, Hate America Firsters, Ivy League graduates that think they can undermine the President. These people are out of touch with the mainstream good Americans, and should be burned at the stake for heresy. Activist judges are stripping our nation of it's moral fiber. Every American knows the importance of fiber in their diet, well our nation is no different. Our Great country is in need of a morality laxitive. America hasn't had a regular bowel movement in long time. Activist judges would like to keep stripping America of it's moral fiber until America's waste comes out the other end. Activist judges keep our nation constipated. Activist judges would want to try and put The Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush in jail if they had a chance. They hate everything that has to do with justice. They are just "acting" is if they are on the side of justice but real patriotic americans know they are really bears in a robe. The Supreme Court once acted as an Activist Judge by installing our Greatest President ever, George W. Bush. The American People were deeply sadden when that court acted as an Activist judge. Legislating and Vote Counting on the bench. How Dare They Take That Approach, many americans asked. On the bright side , they did us all favor and decided what is best for the country. What is best for the country? Our Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush. As patroitic Americans we should thank The Supreme Court for acting as an Activist judge. Sometimes Activist judges can be a blessing. People often call a judge an Activist judge if they didn't get the desired "result" they were "seeking." Any Judge can be an Activist Judge, just rule against the party that wanted you to rule in favor of them. Pretty Simple???? Some Activist Judges actually have a Television show. They bash America and always look for the negative in things. They never compliment The Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush on the great job he's not doing. Activist "Blame America First Crowd" Judges have a huge population on the United States Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit. The Court is Headquatered in Liberal Heaven, San Fransico, California. California has a bear on their state flag. Their loyalty is with the bears. The Ninth Circuit's nickname is the "Nutty Ninth" says Tom Delay, Bill O'Reilly, Tony Snow, Rush Limbaugh , Sean Hannity, John Gibson, William Kristol, Rupert Murdock, Dick Cheney, Donald Rumsfeld, Ann Coulter, Antonin Scalia, Karl Rove, John Bolton, Dennis Hassert, Newt Gingrich, Ted Stevens, Medical Doctor who can make a medical diagnosis by watching a video, Majority Leader Senator Bill Frist and last but not least the Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush. They hate America and our freedom. Things activist judges support * Abortion * terrorists * Hollywood * Europe * High Fructose Cornsyrup * destorying America's Moral fiber * destroying freedom * bears * gay marriage * gay adoption * Evolution * Divorce * Illegal Immigration * anything anti-christianity * Stem Cell Research * Science/ Technology * anything anti-big business * anything anti-walmarts * anything anti-death penalty * facts and evidence * anything anti-gut thinking or truthiness * single mothers * the welfare state * communists * the Clintons * the whole "First Amendment" rhetoric, * the ACLU * east-coast liberal colleges * destroying our freedom. * Every single freaking word in the constitution * Opposite Views * The Liberal Media * The Environment * The Internets * Fair Trials * Freedom of Speech * Having the Ten Commandments Taken out of their courtrooms * Saddam Having a Fair Trial * Anti-War Protestors * Having "In God We Trust" taken off our currency * Flag Burning as a form of free speech * People Who Dare Criticize our Greatest President * Devil Worshipping * AL Gore * Ned Lamont * Anything Anti-Joe Lieberman * Retired Generals Who Criticize Donald Rumsfeld * Joe Wilson * Valery Plame * The Rule of Law * American Jurisprudence * International Law * Getting Information From The Enemy by ways other than torture or inhumane treatment * Warrants for obtaing information on the enemy * Having Secret prisions not "so secret" * FISA * Habeas Corpus * Due Process * Civil Liberties * Oprah Winfrey's Bank Account * Sean Penn * Scientology * John Bolton's Waistline, full of truthiness * Geraldo's Mustache * Rush Limbaugh's Waistline, full of truthiness * Not Supporting Chuck Norris * Stare decisis * Not Supporting Ann Coulter * Affirmative Action In fact anything bad in America you can think of is the fault of these elitists, and the only way to curb their iron fisted grip on mainstream America is to support the President.